Loss of zero-voltage switching capability (i.e., switching active switching devices with substantially zero voltage thereacross) at light load conditions in a resonant converter (e.g., a series resonant converter or a phaseshifted series resonant converter) leads to a significant increase in switching losses, excessive generation of electromagnetic interference (EMI), and problems in controlling output voltage. These problems are typically solved by adding one or more reactive components to the resonant circuit for storing some reactive energy. Disadvantageously, however, such an approach significantly changes the control characteristics of the converter such that the converter control is very complex and results in a loss of output voltage control. Furthermore, the additional reactive energy is circulated through the converter at heavy loads, leading to an increase in conduction losses and a reduction in efficiency. Many systems in which a resonant converter would be very useful are intolerant of high EMI and excessive heat generation, and require very precise voltage control under wide load variations. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a resonant converter capable of providing low EMI, tight output voltage control, and high efficiency over a wide load range.